Battle Master's Class
by BountyRook
Summary: The newly released Sekirei of the 1st Disciplinary Squad are about to get a crash course on how to properly fight and their teacher is more or less the drill master from hell. Welcome to the Battle Master's Class maggots! Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Battle Master's Class**

 **AN: This is the prequel to Ghost Ashikabi. Here it centers on Neon "Grim" Cross, the Dutch mercenary known as "The Battle Master" for his otherworldly abilities in all forms of combat, and his training of the First Disciplinary Squad and other things before Renato Agba came back on the grid.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime nor the manga. Only the OC here is mine.**

 **Chapter I: New Students**

* * *

'Of all the people to call him again why him?!' The dark skinned man wearing combat fatigues, fingerless gloves and boots, stepping off the hovercraft carrying his duffle bag full of supplies thought to himself. He had found himself back on the very same island. Kamikura Island. The same one he had been on when he had been hired as a bodyguard to a pair of college students.

Hiroto Minaka and Takami Sahashi. Two people he had the displeasure of 'keeping safe'. More like babysitting a bunch of annoying brats. He'd wondered what had made him to even accept that crappy job. He'd rather be in the Middle East shooting down terrorist shit bags than here.

Word had gotten to him that they had made a discovery that was going to change the face of the world.

He snorted at the thought. Like he hadn't heard that bull crap before. Every time some random smock made some world changing discovery, all they did was open some form of Pandora's Box and screw everyone over in the world. Good example, the creation of the atomic bomb and the result was Hiroshima! The man doubted that this one find wouldn't be any different.

…

' _Okay…What the fucking hell?!'_

Looks like he was proven wrong already. After following the directions given to him by the staff on the island, he found himself standing before technology that was beyond anything humanity should have been up to. The doorway leading inside had people coming and going in an excited frenzy, none more excited that the one person standing outside and directing the chaos, his cape flapping in the breeze. The fucking lunatic he didn't want to see EVER again! The man's luck got worse when the lunatic turned around and saw him. Just great...

Minaka's smiled widely, nearly splitting his face as he frantically crossed the space between himself and the fuming mercenary. "Neon-san! You came after all! I thought you were too busy with another job."

The lunatic was instantly sent flying back to his original spot by a straight left to the face from the mercenary.

"Please do not act like we're friends you crazy bastard." Neon growled in annoyance.

Takami walked over, cigarette in hand and smirking as she'd observed the interaction between the two men. "Been a while Mr. Cross. Still grumpy as ever I presume."

"Two months to be exact Miss Sahashi." Neon replied before pointing to the dazed Minaka lying on the ground, "I'm only in a foul mood when I'm in the vicinity of that idiot. Please tell me that he's on some form of medication?"

"Even if he was on such medication, I doubt that it would cure him." Takami sighed as she glared mildly at the lunatic who was no longer seeing stars.

"Neon-san! That's so mean punching me in the face like that!" Minaka whined as he exploded to his feet.

"I'm more surprised that you're even awake not to mention coherent." Neon deadpanned before his expression turned serious. "Why the hell did you call me back to the middle of God knows where again? You'd better have a good reason or I'll make you my next punching bag."

Hiroto Minaka savagely smiled, not bothered by the threat which made Neon's right eye twitch in annoyance.

' _Oh I'm so going to hate myself for this.'_

…

"Here are your new students Neon-san!" Minaka announced grandly as he gestured to five confused people in front of him in the large room they were currently in. Four women and one man to be exact.

Neon looked at the five just as confused as they are.

The first one was a soft-lavender haired woman who studied Neon with narrowed eyes. Neon could easily see that this woman did not like him one bit based on those eyes and worse she had already passed him off as someone beneath her. Funny, Neon didn't like this condescending bitch already.

The second one was a redhead who looked at him timidly but with curiosity, as if he was some scary but interesting monster she wanted to study but was scared of being bitten. Beside the redhead was a woman with long black hair, her eyes cast in a sleepy stare as if uninterested by the individual in front of her.

Next was the last woman of the group with dirty silver hair easily exuded and stunk of arrogance to Neon and bled so much hostility that he had to restrain himself from laughing at how pathetic she was. The last one and the only male of the group with silver hair, held himself with confidence and had a neutral expression on his face. This one obviously held off passing judgement on Neon until he'd seen enough to do so.

One thing Neon was definitely sure of was that these five were not normal in any way. In fact they were not human at all. After getting a feel of them, Neon looked at Minaka with a deadpanned expression. "What kind of coke are you snorting Minaka?"

"Hey! I don't do drugs!" Minaka complained, "Anyways I'm hoping you could teach them how to fight."

Neon stared back with the same deadpanned expression. "Seriously?! You are expecting me to train…" he pointed to each of the five people in front of him, "…The Condescending Bitch, Scaredy Cat, Lazy Bones, Dead Fish and Miss Bloodthirsty?"

The names he gave them definitely got their attention. The lavender haired woman and silver haired woman glared at him fully, angry at the insult aimed at them, the redhead was hiding behind the ravenette whose eyes were now widened, and the male narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Neon didn't give an iota of a fuck about their reactions.

"Of course. Besides you're the best man for such a job." Minaka replied ignoring the fact that he insulted those five beings.

"I'm a soldier, not a teacher-" Neon began before he stopped and looked at the group of five. "Hold that thought Minaka."

In an instant he was in the space of the silver haired woman, kicking her legs off the floor before elbowing her face in and smashing her to the floor. He then grabbed the leg of the male and flipped him into the air before sending him flying into the far wall with a palm strike. He then clotheslined the ravenette making her flip in the air multiple times before face planting on the floor. The redhead had her leg broken by a vicious leg kick eliciting a scream from her and finally the lavenderette found herself thrown to the floor with Neon following up with three punches to her face with the final one knocking her out.

Minaka looked at the scene in surprise as he did NOT expect Neon to flat out attack those five Sekirei and thoroughly hand their asses to them. "What was that for Neon?!"

Neon scoffed at the downed individuals before walking towards Minaka. "The stench of arrogance coming from them was too much to ignore and I HATE arrogant twats." He then walked past the crazy scientist. "When they recover I'll begin their training. Until then I'll be in my quarters." With that said Neon left the room.

…

"Okay, what the hell was that for?!" Takami yelled at the mercenary sitting in front of her in her office.

"Look at my face Takami. Do I look like I give a fuck?" Neon replied nonchalantly.

"Stop avoiding the-!"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?!"

Takami went silent when Neon raised his voice and shook her head instead to answer him. Neon nodded back. "Good. As for what I did, it was simple. Those five smelled of arrogance and I decided to knock them down a peg. But forget about that for now, I want to know about who those five are. I know that they are not human. Not by a long shot so can you fill me in on that detail?"

"I take it Minaka never told you?" Takami asked.

"Obviously." Neon bluntly answered.

Takami sighed before continuing, "Well those five are Sekirei. Simply put, they are an advanced, physically superior alien race. Their ship landed many, many years ago, but we only found it a few years back. Inside we saw Miya, eight embryos, and ninety-nine fertilized eggs."

Neon took the information in stride though he raised his eyebrow when Takami stated that they were aliens. "Really? Aliens? I hope that Minaka's not infecting you with his insanity."

"Well I'm being serious here and no I'm as sane as any sane person could be." Takami protested, "Anyways, we soon found that they physically were too powerful in almost every aspect. Their bodies and senses perfect in almost every way. Their fully matured muscles could very well crush a normal human, albeit unintentionally, like by giving a human a hug for example. So using our new combination of technologies we created a way to adjust their bodies, and make them able to live among us humans."

"Really? So you people decided to play God with them, just because of their abilities huh?" Neon accused. Bad memories resurfacing in his mind.

"Well it's not like you're normal yourself Mr. Cross." Takami countered, "Especially considering that you took down five Sekirei like they were rank amateurs. I still find it hard to believe that you're even human at all."

"Well I AM human and besides, by the time I'm done with them they'll be elite warriors in their own right." Neon said casually. "Anything else about these Sekirei?"

"From what we have gathered, it seems like their main goal is to find the one that they are destined to be with. A person to love and cherish who will cherish them in return."

"Is that right huh? Interesting." Neon stated with a sad smile, "They're no different from us humans after all. Looking for someone to love who'll love them back in return." Then his expression turned grim. "Though I wish them luck with that. This world's such a piss hole full of bastards that care for nothing but their own bull crap motives. Bastards that I enjoy sending to hell to rot for eternity."

"Which is why we hired you again, so as to make sure that these Sekirei can handle themselves in this crazy world." Takami stated.

"Honestly I'd rather be in the Middle East sending jihadists to hell than wasting time in the middle of nowhere." Neon sighed, "But since I've been hired here then I'll have to do my job and train those five Sekirei. Speaking of which, would you mind being there the next time I meet with them, I would like to have you there while I talked to them before I begin training them."

"That I can do."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. I'd rather NOT have Minaka there with me when I meet them again, I'd sooner kill him than listen to any more of his insane ramblings."

* * *

 **Chapter I End.**

 **Here you go. Another one for those who like Ghost Ashikabi to look forward to.**

 **Leave a review if you'd like though I'd appreciate it if you do leave one. Except no flames. I'll delete and ignore them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle Master's Class**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Sekirei anime nor the manga. Only the OC here is mine.**

 **Chapter II: Showing who's in charge**

* * *

That was quite unexpected for the five Sekirei on Kamikura Island. They had reluctantly been adjusted by these humans so as to make sure that they could assimilate into human society. Well most of them, since No. 1 Miya wanted no part of such procedures and the adjusters had to accept that or get sliced into pieces. Today started out as just another day when Minaka, the head of MBI, came in and informed them that someone special was coming that day.

Well when they came out to the rec room by Minaka's request, well they saw the lunatic boss of MBI who presented another human to them. He had dark skinned and dressed like a soldier. Of course Miya didn't see him as special and treated him as another inconsequential human. Kazehana and Karasuba seemed to share her sentiments while Matsu and Mutsu seemed to be a little curious of the man.

What they did NOT expect was for the man to quickly and ruthlessly beat them down and worse the human did it with ease. All of them had their pride smashed to pieces due to the fact that a human was able to manhandle them like they were little children. Two days later they had been healed of their bruises, broken bones and whatever and then requested to show up outside on the beach. When they answered such call they were surprised to see the same human with Takami this time, and the five Sekirei were not too happy about this.

…

Neon could easily see that these Sekirei weren't too thrilled to see him and were on guard. No surprise considering that he, a human according to them, beat them down easily. Not like he gave a rat's ass about what they thought. Still he decided to get the ball rolling.

"I'll start by saying that if you're expecting an apology for what I did to you five earlier, just give up while you're ahead." Neon began, "Either way let me be the first to say that I'm not happy to be here as much as you five are. Apparently I am supposed to train you guys. But in all honesty training people is not a skill of mine."

After saying that Neon saw the one with lavender hair aka Condescending Bitch stepped forward and herself between him and the others. "Got something to say?" he asked.

Miya responded, "You're supposed to train us? Ever since we've awakened we've been told that we are too strong for humanity and had to be adjusted just to live amongst them. Now they want us to be trained by one of them? Not to sound overly rude, but you could understand why I am inclined to refuse such training, especially from one such as yourself if our last interaction was any indicator." Neon knew that she was trying to be polite even when her stance and gaze clearly showed hostility. He folded his arms as he gazed right back at her.

"You young lady are jumping the gun when it comes to me." Neon sternly said, "Do I look like I want to be here either?! Trust me when I say that I'd rather be anywhere else but here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because this man here is the most qualified person to teach you how to defend yourselves." Takami answered, "He's well versed in the art of war and many forms of combat which is why Minaka hired him in the first place to train you all."

"Thank you for answering that for me Takami. Now shall we get the introductions underway? I'll start first. Name's Neon Cross and I'm the unfortunate mercenary hired by that lunatic to be your teacher. Out there I'm called "The Battle Master", something I honestly don't care for, even if I live up to that nickname…You're up next Miss Condescending." Neon said, pointing at the lavender haired woman who glared at him.

"I have a name and I'd appreciate it if you call me by that instead of your foolish insult. I am Miya, Sekirei 01."

"Hey, um, I'm Matsu, Sekirei number 02." The redhead said. Her timid voice caused Neon to sigh at her lack of backbone. Something he intends to rectify.

"Kazehana, Sekirei 03." The purple haired woman said before yawning. Yep! Another one to rectify.

"Mutsu, Sekirei 05." The only male of the group said while looking at Neon cautiously. Neon nodded at him respectfully. At least he's on his toes.

"I'm Karasuba, Sekirei 04. Don't forget it!" The silver haired girl stated. Neon stared at her up and down before smirking at her for a brief second, which she and Miya caught before he went serious again. Neon could easily feel the bloodlust rolling off Karasuba as she reminded him of his old self.

' _With the bloodlust rolling off you I highly doubt it.'_

Miya saw that the man in front of them had easily sensed Karasuba's bloodlust and he wasn't bothered by it in the slightest, in fact he smiled for a moment before he turned serious. This added more to her suspicion of this man not being normal by any standards. Neon folded his arms and looked at them with a neutral expression.

"Alright since introductions are out of the way I'll need to know battle capabilities and preferred weapon of choice. We'll start with Miya the Condescending Leader."

"Please refrain from calling me by that title. I would appreciate that."

"And I would appreciate it if you quit acting so high and mighty. You may be the strongest of the five and more powerful than the other humans on this island, I still have no problem wiping the floor with you…again. So until otherwise deal with it."

Miya glared hatefully at Neon who returned it fully. Takami was close to getting ready to bolt from the area. Same for Matsu. Fortunately Miya dropped the threatening stance and became neutral.

"As I was saying I'm adept at battle and I use a sword."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Bland! Mutsu you're up next."

"Like Miya I am a battle type Sekirei and I also fight with a sword. I can also use earth attacks." The male Sekirei answered.

"Earth attacks huh? So you can manipulate the element of earth? Interesting." Neon crossed his arms and was in thought for a few seconds. "Interesting indeed. Alright. Next Matsu the Scaredy Cat."

"Eh?!"

"Ho-eh! Yes you're up next!"

"Well…I am a brain type Sekirei. I am not really good for fighting, but I am really good with technology…and I can learn stuff pretty quickly." The redhead quickly said.

Neon chuckled, "So you can pretty much hack anything huh? That's pretty useful. Wish I had someone like you around during many of my jobs. Would have saved me a lot of time and headaches too."

Matsu blushed, obviously not used to being complemented and by the same man who crippled her yesterday.

"Up next Lazy ass Kazehana!" Neon said.

"Seriously?! You could call me by just my name you know?" Said Sekirei complained. She's just bored not lazy.

"With the way you're carrying yourself that's why I'm calling you that." Neon stated. "Anyways your battle capabilities and preferred weapons of choice."

"Fine. I am a wind type Sekirei. I don't really use any weapons since my abilities are all I need." Kazehana said.

"Wind element huh?" Neon muttered and sighed, "I was once able to manipulate the wind myself but that was long ago." Miya and Kazehana saw the downhearted expression on the man's face. For the wind user she found it surprising that the man was a wind user like her. She wondered what happened to make him no longer able to do so. For Miya she was now convinced that this man was not human even if he looked like one. Problem is what is he?

Neon regained his neutral expression and looked at the last person.

"You're the last one Karasuba."

"Hn, so I'm the last huh?" The silver haired female hummed. "I too am a battle type Sekirei. I enjoy fighting, and having all that go against me whimper at my feet."

' _A woman after my own heart. How amusing._ ' Neon rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, like I didn't see that one coming considering the bloodlust I can sense from you and the fact that you want to kill me. Same goes for Miya the Condescending though she's hiding her intent better than you. Either way here's free advice for you both: don't try it. You'll live longer that way."

He could see both mentioned women's eyebrows twitching. He cut them off so as to avoid listening to their rant.

"With what I've gotten from you five I can say that you're all powerful in your own right. However by the time I'm done here you'll all be unstoppable forces. So tomorrow classes will start so look forward to your tor-training. And I'll say it again, don't do something stupid."

With that Neon turned and walked out of the facility with Takami following suit. Miya watched as they left, barely keeping her anger in check. She was definitely going to kill that incorrigible man! And looks like Karasuba shared the same opinion. Both of them followed after the man with the others looking at them with worry.

"Uh oh! Miya-tan and Karasuba-tan already want to kill our new teacher." Matsu stated.

"Oh I wouldn't be worried about our new sensei." Mutsu said, "I'm more worried for Miya and Karasuba."

"Why is that?" Kazehana asked.

"The way he carries himself shows that he knows how to handle anything thrown at him. Let's not forget how he easily took us down in our first meeting, something a normal human can't do, and most of all he already knows that they're coming for him. That warning was basically him setting a trap for them." Mutsu explained. "So in other words those two are in for a rude awakening."

KABOOM!

"Looks like you're on point Mutsu-tan." Matsu said. She and the other two ran out of the facility. Outside their eyes widened in disbelief, seeing the aftermath of what was a very brief fight if you could call it one to begin with.

Neon was standing with his arms folded and looking down on his two defeated opponents with indifference. Miya was unconscious in a crater with her sword a few feet away from her. Most of her clothes had been burnt away revealing most of her body which had multiple degrees of burns all over. Karasuba was the same except she had no clothes left and she was in a bigger crater and she only had the hilt left of her sword.

All in all the two strongest of their group had just had their asses handed to them by their new teacher in seconds and Matsu and Kazehana were even more shocked. Mutsu though got over the shock and sighed. Just what in the world was their teacher? There was no way in hell he was human at all. In fact where the hell did Minaka find this man, better yet HOW did he find this man?

Well they weren't the only ones outside as many of the staff were there and also looking on with wide eyes and jaws on the floor completely stupefied by what they saw.

Minaka was in his usual insane happy state, laughing like the typical lunatic and Takami had a hand over her face and shaking her head in annoyance and muttering all kinds of obscenities.

"What are you waiting for?! Get the gurneys over here and get those two to the med bay!" Takami ordered getting the staff out of their stupor and scrambling to get the two unconscious Sekirei treated. In half a minute the two were in gurneys and being carried off. Takami then glared at Neon who seemed to ignore her completely.

"Marvelous!" Minaka raved while clapping. "That was a marvelous display Neon-san! Who would have guessed that you'd do that to two powerful Sekirei! I knew it was a good idea to hire you."

WHAAM!

As soon as the mad scientist was done talking he was sent flying into the far wall and made quite the imprint on it.

"Shut the fuck up Minaka." Neon stated while putting down the leg he had used to Spartan kick the lunatic before turning to the direction of his quarters. "Takami. Make sure those two morons are in tip top shape by tomorrow. Their training will be starting then. Oh and as for you three." He then turned to face Matsu, Kazehana and Mutsu. "Remember who's in charge, least you end up like those three morons or worse."

The other three Sekirei nodded their heads quickly in response. With his point gotten across Neon walked back to his quarters leaving everyone else behind.

* * *

 **Chapter II End.**

 **Been a while since I last updated. Yeah sorry about that. Internship has been taking up a lot of my time and to make the required hours I have to complete a certified number before the deadline so it'll take a while before I update this and any of my other stories. Sorry once again.**

 **Anyways, leave a review and flames will be ignored!**


End file.
